


Shoot High, Break Low

by Politzania



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Songfic, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Clint and Bucky in the moments before a mission.(Inspired by“Shoot High, Aim Low”by Yes)WinterHawk Bingo: Free square
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	Shoot High, Break Low

**Author's Note:**

> Shoot High, Break Low by PoliZ  
> Rating: General  
> Square Filled: N3 - Free  
> Summary: Clint and Bucky in the moments before a mission.  
> Warnings/Major Tags: Drabble, Inspired by a Song  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614668  
> Word Count: 100

In the blue sedan, they couldn’t get much further. They approached the missile silo on foot, just as the sun was rising in the mist. 

“I still hate Iowa,” Bucky muttered. 

Clint couldn’t help but correct him. “We’re in South Dakota.” 

“Same difference.” This was to be their last ride, a fast expedition and a heavy load. 

“How are we getting in again?” 

“Stark’s got us covered.” Bucky held up a gadget. “Stick it on the keypad and let it do its work.” 

“And after that?” 

“Shoot high.” They bumped fists, Clint’s ring pinging against Bucky’s metal knuckles.

“Break low.”


End file.
